Blood
by EAM06
Summary: A virus infects a Covenant Planet on the edge of the Covenant-Earth system, which has devasting effects on the war.Meanwhile, a new Earth Space Station is built, and the Covenant launches their new plan to capture instead of destroy.


Blood

Chapter One : Arquane

Five days had passed since Master Cheif and Cortona had narrowly escaped "Halo".This military endevour referred to now only as "The Event", had lost many lives.Around 10,000 were either MIA or KIA, all hope of their return lost.Captain Keyes funeral had taken place the previous morning, followed by the memorial for the thousands of troops lost to the terrifying onslaught of both the flood and the Covenant.But today, a new era in the UNSC - Covenant war was beginning.

With a minus point at the loss of a Covenant Armada(but also a loss for themselvs as stated before) the Earth's Forces became the first to clamber back up the positive ladder, with Arquane.

An enormous Space Station capable of holding 20,000 people, scientists, engineers, soldiers, with thousands of Nutrional, Military and Technological supplies, Arquane was the new defence line to effectively replace Reach.Sooner or later, though, Earth would be found.Hopefully they could utilise Arquane's stealth facilities before discovery, and their awesome(but obvious) arson after Earth's discovery.For now, the only real priority was survival.

Lots of money had been put into Arquane, having to employ all the workers, buy the supplies and build the thing, as well as keeping it maintained.UNSC,  ONI and some extremely rich but willing team of sponsors had been able to construct Arquane and keep it going for at least a year.

So, with Master Cheif now widely renowed as a hero, with the designer of Arquane, Proffesor Lucy Rane, and with it's Commander Lee Keyes, Captain Keyes' brother, either side of him, Master Cheif activated Arquane's central power systems.

"All systems are intiated"the on-board computer, which happened to be Cortona, also now widely known as an excellent strategist, said.

The lights flickered and then burst into life, the computer's central console lit up a magnificent purple, and from the holoboard a translucent, 3-D form of Cortona rose up.

"Cheif"she said simply in greeting.The crowd now began to chatter among themselves, as no one actually had any grand speeches planned.

Rane was speaking to the President of the Arquane, Howard Smith.He was a skilled an experienced commander, at the 57, was reaching the end of his career life.This important period where someone has extreme intelligence, strength and experience, right before they begin to succumb to old age, is where Smith was at.Therefore he was integral to Arquance, and controlled everything that went on there, while Lee Keyes controlled the engines and staff, a sort of messenger between the low workers and 

the high ones.The ones who attended all the board meetings.

The Committee of the International Defence.The CID.

The barren planet Jertron was useless to the Covenant.A small ship was now packing itself up and heading home, after a few days of excavation and research.

As the grunts and jackals took care of the heavy loading, the two Elite commanders stood at the edge of a cliff, continuing their conversation about their mistake.

"It was a waste...were reaching further out into space and further out into uselessness..."one of them complained.

"Yeah"the other agreed, "Maybe we should abandon the Search Faction altogether.I wonder why the bosses are so bothered anyways..."

"Rumour has it that we lost an new armarda on some hopeless mission in space..."the first replied.

"Truly?"the other asked.

Suddenly they both felt gripped by some sense of cold fear, and they simultaneously looked across the valley, which was dark and very deep.

The first turned and gasped, then nudged his companion.He wheeled around, and before them lay the dead bodies of their whole crew.

Not a drop of blood had been spilt, but in the dimming light they could make out a square hole cut into the back of each, upon which a blue cross was imprinted.

The first bent down and put his hand into the cut, and unknown to him he was immediatly infected by a virus.A most deadly and unstoppable virus.From behind a shadow of a figure rose up it's arms and slammed it's hands down upon the back of the covenant still waiting by the cliff.It instantly broke his neck, and the other turned around in fear.The lumbering shadowy figure was now joined by others, and they crowded before the Elite, gaggling to touch him.

He fired his plasma rifle, and held his digit fearfully upon the trigger, sending the creatures into the ground, where their stomachs immediatly burst open with black sludge-blood.The gun soon overheated, and outnumbered, the Elite jumped into the air and and hope that it would cool down...before...

The elite now by the entrance to his ship, but it's accompanying supply ship was open and empty.He quickly locked the doors, thinking hard.

The creatures reached his door and began hurling themselves into it, black sludge flowing through the join in the door, melting it.Some others, he could see from the window, were heading for the supply ship.If they could operate it, they would should him down.

His only option was to flee, and fast.He ran for the controls, jumped into the seat, and slowly blasted off heading for the closest Covenant Base.

A few of the creatures hung on, smashing their fists upon the door, but slowly losing their grip and slipping away into the air.

Back aboard the Arquane, in it's first board meeting, the President outlined his plans, with the Master Cheif leaning against the wall, his arms folded, not really listening to the meeting.Soon he would be assigned another mission, he assumed, and for now this place was but a stepping stone to another mission.

At the table many different characters were seated.Understandably at the head was President Howard Smith.Along his left was the Designer, Lucy Rane, a straightforward and caring engineer, his own daughter, the seductive and power-driven Kelly Smith, a young billionaire who helped fund the project, Anna Loung, and Captain Lee Keyes.

Opposite, two prominent businessmen, a powerful political leader with a multi-billion dollar empire, his older and kinder brother, who convinced him to join the Arquane Project, and the presidents of UNSC and UNI.

"Well I'd like to welcome you all to the debut orbit of Base Arquane"Howard said.He sat down, and began, "Yes, built into the gigantic system is a powerful engine.Though it wont often be used, it's currently helping the Earth's weak gravity to pull us into it's orbit"

"So it's more of a giant spaceship, your saying?"the UNSC president asked.

"Yes, basically, but because it's so large and consumes so much power we decided it would be better to leave it as a space station, but the option for movement is open" Lucy picked up.

"Thank you, Lucy"Howard said."Yes.Well, for now we'll be on the defensive, but an offensive plan is in order"

Master Chief's helmet lifted itself up towards Howard Smith.

"Yes, we plan to send out a smaller ship carrying about 5,000 men from our capable docking area.It's going to attempt to re-capture Reach.But this plan is open to suggestion"

"So it should be.I think we have enough sacrificies to make without careless mistakes"a voice said.

On the six computer screens round the room, the figure of Cortona appeared.

"Ahh, Cortona, how are things going?"Smith asked her.

"Well"she said, "Were now in complete orbit of Earth and establishing communications"

"Right, thanks"Smith said.He turned back to the others.

"Now seriously, though, I've been getting reports that the Covenant are regrouping for a master attack upon Earth"

"I thought you said they didnt know where it is?"the UNSC president asked the UNI president.

"They dont"the UNI president said, "Ask the captain about that"

Barry and Norman were close friends who stuck together to ascend up the political ladder.Now at the height of their proffesion, UNSC and UNI president respectively and in their late forties, they finally had what they wanted, power.Luckily each person got the right position.

Barry didnt want power for control, he wanted to turn the war against the Covenant.Back then, he used to tell Norman, "I've got ideas".

Norman, however, wanted money and power and used his charm and prowess to ascend, while his friend showed talent.In the end, these bad aspects of Norman left him as he grew older and now he just wanted to help as much as Barry.But if their positions had been different, and Norman was the military commander, the war might have gone differently a few months ago.

"Well, from what I've heard they're going to attack blindly, one planet after another until they find Earth or an Earth colony.Our chances are slimming..."

He paused then continued, "In any case, we will also be intiating a special training programme for people to join"

"SPARTANs....?"Master Cheif asked.

Everyone looked to him."No"the president said, "Something a little less, but they will be the elite of the elite...as is humanely possible"

He began to talk of engineering, weapons and computer advancement, the stores and supplies they had, and how things would run.It lasted around three hours in total, and as it drew to a conclusion, Smith left them with a final thought.

"I leave you with this"he said, looking between them all, "This is Earth's last hope.It's our last hope.If this place is destroyed, the war is lost.We will all be gone..."

Everyone took this differently.

He's right, if we lose this place, the Earth is gone... The UNSC president thought.

I can utilise this place for my research... the UNI president thought.

I wonder how much that Norman guy will bed me for... Smith's daughter thought, licking her lips.

I hope I did the right thing, building this.... Lucy Rane mused.

Yes, if this place goes under, so does my billions of contribution money... The younger, nastier billionaire brother Liam Ruct thought.

If this one fails then we'll just build another one.I'll fund it with my own money if I have to, the older John Ruct thought.

The billionaire girl who inherited the money from her late father, KIA General Loung, did not think anything.This was her fathers money, he signed that contract a couple of years back.She was a 19-year-old, beautiful, with interests of her own.But bound by this silly contract she had to stay here.

Captain Keyes looked into space through the panoramic glass pane.

Your out there somewhere, arent you?

"Well, thats about it"Smith Finished up.The two door halves slid open, and the place began to empty.

The two businessman billionaire brothers, in their thirties, the two friends and preisdents of the UNSC and UNI, left first.

The beautiful Anna Loung left after them, followed by Lucy Rane.She had long flowing red hair, and prominent green eyes, which very thin glasses.She glanced momentarily at the Master Cheif, but continued quickly on.

Lee Keyes stood and walked over to glass, staring out into space, his arms folded behind his back.

"Well, sir, when will this mission you've been planning take place?"Master Cheif asked Smith.His daughter was wearing a red dress and unbelieveably short skirt, and she too had long flowing hair, except it was golden.She was slightly tanned, and sizing up the Master Cheif, who completely ignored her.

The two bastards in the room least interested, my father excluded.That makes for all the better challenge...

She looked between the sombre Keyes and the Master Cheif.

"The mission, Cheif, should be coming into action in about three or so weeks.Once we've gathered up the nessecary resources, you'll be the first one to know"

"Thanks"the Cheif said.He turned, ignoring Kelly Smith, and headed out into the corridor.

"There's no getting him"Howard said, not looking at his daughter, "So dont try"

"Spoiltsport, father"

Smith walked off, heading for his quaters.

Kelly gave up too on Lee Keyes, for the moment, and headed for her room.

The Cheif looked upon his shadow in the glass, into deep space.The edge of the world was slowly spinning into veiw.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Cheif"a voice said.

The Cheif turned to see Lucy Rane standing behind him, a file tucked under her arm.

"What are we thinking, then?"he asked her.

"I'm worried about the Earth.I dont want it to go..."

"That wasnt what I was thinking"he told her.

"I see, I just didnt know your feet were that itchy"she continued, "You cant be that bloodthirsty to want another mission so much?"

Master Cheif ignored her, but secretly he knew she was right.He continued to walk along the hallway towards his room.

The plaent GaGargraves was having problems.Commander 224X was now heavily infected with the virus codenamed "Spirit", and despite following all protocols, the covenant medical officers and even some soldiers were succumbing to the disease, which was extremely viral.At present, looked on by a group of Elite medical officials, Commander 224X was frozen within a freeze chamber.

"Check symptoms"one of the higher medical officers ordered a grunt.

"Yes sir"the grunt squeaked, and it opened up a logbook on the computer board in front of it.The computer board stretched the length of the wall, which subsequently was glass, and showed a perfect veiw of the frozen soldier.

"The most noteable thing seems to be the massive circulatory failure"the grunt continued.

An internal map of the Commander showed up on the computer screen showing the immense and confusing Covenant blood system.Warning signs alerted them all to the lack of power to pump the blood around.This caused all parts of the body to fail, and not only that, but the veins themselvs were literally splitting.From every pore blood was spilling out.

"Do we have any type of medication to deal with this?"the elite asked, carefully considering his options.

"No, sir.."the grunt told him disheartendly.

"And so what do we do?"the second-in-command asked his superior.

"Commander Black"

Old Commander Black was an extremely strong, tough and heartless Hunter.He would eliminate as many enimies and allies as necessary to achieve victory.

And here he stood in the Medical room, looking upon Commander 224X.The lesser soldier, unworthy of a name.

The usual questions had been asked.Rallying his troops, Commander Black had ordered a full scale investigation.They would be going to the planet Jertron to investigate.

As they packed supplies into their Covenant Super Dropship, a larger and more capable version of the usual, Black, the Medical Officer Ju and the Commander of this perticular planet, Xen.The latter two were both Elites, blue and red respectively.The sky was dark, and the three leaders discussed their plans.

"I must have a sample of this disease..."Ju murmured.

"...so we can find a cure before it spreads?"Xen asked.

"Well..."Ju said, turning, "More so that I can find out where it came from and its origins.Maybe it is something the filth sent us"

"And maybe we can send it back to them!"Black roared, "Yes"he continued quiter, "We should ready some samples to send to the Earthlings, whether they sent it to us or not"

"Sir, is that..advisable?"Ju asked.

"Do you dare to question me?!"

"Shouldnt we at least consult the higher powers?"

"Quiet"Black shouted.Silence fell over the medical room.

"There's nothing outside...no packing..."Xen murmured.

Black sniffed the air, breathing out heavily."We have guests..."

He opened the door and pounded out into the corridor, then headed down some stairs towards the exit.Throwing open the doors, Black, closely followed by Ju and Xen, arrived upon the empty field, dead bodies littering the loading bay, black and purple blood everywhere.

"Here is a specimen of the intruder"Ju said, indicating to a body strewn on the floor.It had been torn open by plasma, and from what the three of them noticed, it had black sludgy blood, a thin but tall grey body, and only a mouth for a facial feature.Some of the soldiers remained, struggling to survive on the floor.

Jackal 9X reached up it's hands to Xen's knees.It had ravaging bite marks all over it, thick sludgy blood embedded inside him.

"They are still here...more of...leader....weapon..."

"You dont know whats happened to him..."Ju warned, inching back.With a few plasma shots, Commander Black finished off the creature.

"Listen to Ju"he advised."They could have any sort of infection...Dah!"he screamed, turning and firing his plasma, sending deadly rounds of the weapon towards the trudging creature.It held it's hands up to it's sludgy wounds, and collapsed over some bodies.Smoke rose from the corpse.

"So thats it then..."Xen murmured."We must report back to the base at once!"

"What about going to the planet?"Ju asked.

"Yes...we must investigate.Come on"Black said, "To the ship"

Black turned to see a tall being looking strangely like a human.He had a white head and chest, but the rest of his body was red.He had black eyes, ears and and nose, but not mouth.The creature grabbed the sides of Black's enormous head with extreme strength.

"Hey...get..off of...me..."he gasped.A slit opened up on the creature's face, and it latched onto Black.

Muffled screaming followed, and a horrible fleshy sound, and then silence.Black turned round, black blood bubbling all over him, bursting out of his eyes.Black lumbered forward towards Ju, and opened his mouth, black teeth beared.

"Ju get back!"Xen shouted.Ju looked about desperately for a weapon.As Ju found it, Black bit into his flesh, ripped away a chunk of his neck.Gasping for breath, Black finished off Ju, as Xen turned away in disgust.Looking back to see Ju rising, Xen began to run back into the base.He reached the insides, locked the door behind him, and fell against it, gasping for breath.He looked out of the glass on the door to see the three of them lumbering towards him.

Using all the energy within him, Xen burst towards the medical room.He smashed through the door, gasping and looking around.

He had lost focus.It was a habit he had.Once he realigned himself, Xen walked forward, and found the red SHUTDOWN button.He flipped open it's glass case and activated it.Metal sheets slipped down over all the windows and doors, followed by plasma shields.He opened up the medical logbook, and began to key in his final message.He was almost certain he would die, but, he had to complete his duty.Once he had filed this report and forwarded it to Central Control, hopefully this should all be stopped before anything more became of it.

FINAL MEDICAL LOG.ENTRY #072.COVENANT FIFTEENTH YEAR OF THE MERIDIC.

Commander Xen, Commander-General Planet GaGargraves.

Our casualties have grown to an enormous rate.I am the only survivor of this planet.This case has been given a new twist ; it seems that an army has formed of the hosts of the virus.I have amassed this report of the two types of this "army" of viral infectors.

HIGHER INFECTORS - It seems that using some kind of bite these creatures transform their victims into LOWER INFECTORS.Commander Black was attacked by one of these and proceeded to infect Medical Officer Ju with the virus.

LOWER INFECTORS - These lower species infect their victims with the virus.It seems this is what Commander 224X became infected with, but their way of transfering the virus is unknown to me.But at best guess, I can say it is also passed through bites.

Personally I think the threat from this force is enormous.It is imperitive we focus some a small section of our best at this threat to nuetrilize it before it grows out of hand.

Perhaps we could use it as a weapon against the human filth as Black suggested, but they could infect us back, as it were.

I leave the decision to you, because my survival is in deep doubt.

Commander Xen Report Log Terminiated

He closed and saved his file, and forwarded it to the Command Center.Xen stood, and looked the through the glass.

He shot a look of self-pity and pensiveness to his reflection, and then looked into where this all started.Commander 224X.

The container's freezing properties had stemmed the disease to an almost unnoticable progression.From what he could notice, blood was dribbling from the eyes, nose

and mouth.His chest, stomach, legs, arms, everywhere was spilling out with a mix of black sludge and the Covenant's natural blood.

There was a banging noise and a smashing coming from below.

They may still be able to acess their old minds....Ju certainly will, for he has but the virus.Then....

Xen turned to the autodestruct lock, opened up the case, and held his hand on the lever.Pausing for thought, he decided not to pull down all of the switches, and merely burn this base to the ground.

Five explosives were placed strategically around the complex.He looked into the switches, and up at the master explosive.

The Master Switch!That would completely destroy the planet.

But then...how would he escape...and Ju, he needed serious medical attention...but then....he had his duty.

He stood taller, prouder, and put his hand on the switch.He had the Covenant empire to think about.

He was one man, in one complex, on one planet.Sweat suddenly began to trickle down the side of his head.

Xen weighed up his options, a great pounding noise as Ju and Black headed towards him.

His eyes flicked across the room.

What...to...do?!

Seminar, a speedy Covenant ship, was shutting down it's core engines and beginning to turn round.

The captain of this ship, another Hunter called Yerrick, watching as the dust of the former planet of the Covenant Empire, planet GaGargraves, swirled around empty space.That was all that remained of that great colony.He did not salute or show any sign of respect, merely anger, and a rare emotion...he felt terrible sorrow.

His younger brother Commander Black had died upon that planet.

What a sacrifice, he thought.Yerrick was not one to dwell on things and with a swift turn he headed towards Seminar's bridge.

"Sir"the cheif of operations, an elite called Hough, cried, jumping to attention.

"Do not feel doubt or sorrow.This is the will of God.We must let it be"

"Sir..."Hough whispered."I understand if you require rest of any-"

"Hough.Stand to attention"he ordered.Hough did so, and Yerrick whispered, "You have no real power.Dont try to steal any"

Hough looked down to the floor, shamed.

"Sir.We're approaching target, the Earth Colony Seed.Plasma Drive in place.Load the cannons?"an elite at the weapons computer asked.

"Perhaps we should give them some ground fire.It is a reccomended policy to capture rather than destroy the planet"

"But...Central Command gave no-"

Yerrick shot him an angry look, then said, "Proceed to arrest planet.Assemble ground force"

He turned and made ready to command his troops, as that was his way.But then he paused, and said, "Give them a wake up call, soldier"

The Earth Colony 032, Seed, a sister planet to Harvest, was hit with a most devestating attack on the morning of January 14th, 2553, 7.45AM.The Capital city and three hundred miles of vast, beautiful countryside, based on an Ancient European rural areas, was obliterated.Flames ripped away at the remaining countryside, but most of it was dust and rubble.This obscene fire managed to live on it, and was spreading towards other cities.

The cannon had been at a mere 12%.And the destruction felt like one hundred percent.Screens from all other areas of Seed were either filled with static, or frantic news reports of the devestation.

This is Seed Radio!And today we special guest Marty O'cloud and his plan to erect a new building in memory of....

WE INTERUPT THIS CIVILIAN BROADCAST TO INFORM ALL RESIDENTS OF THE PLANET SEED OF A POSSIBLE COVENANT ATTACK.

THIS MORNING, AT 7.45AM, A DEVASTATING EXPLOSION WIPED OUT THE CAPITAL OF THIS GREAT PLANET, AND ALSO MANY OF THE SURROUNDING COUNTRYSIDE.WE ADVISE SEEKING HELP AT YOUR NEAREST MILITARY EMERGENCY BUREAU, WHERE EMRGENCY ESCAPE TRANSPORT SHALL BE PROVIDED.MOVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.LUGGAGE AND OTHER PERSONAL BELONGING IS NOT PERMITTED ABOARD THE ESCAPE VESSELS.

This message showered screens, blared across radios and flashed over computers all over Seed.People rushed out into the streets, there was screaming and crying, as whirls of smoke rose from the remnants of the once-great Capital.The countryside burned away, and small villages lay in ruin.

Chaos gripped the planet.

"Let us have a bit of fun"Hough murmured.He keyed in the disablement codes for the planet.

All power, communications and other electronically controlled appliances were not only disabled, but re-routed to the Covenant Ship.The lights brightened and the control panels seemed to work with more efficency.Power was plentiful and well into excess.

A fleet of Covenant dropships approached the planet.The first few had touched down upon the closest city, which was now in total chaos.

Thousands of grunts and jackals emerged, with a few hundred elites and about fifty hunters.

They raced forward, wildly, baying for the people's blood.

The military was in dissaray, trying to help the people while get communications, power and water back online.

A few guards stood grouped around a tiny military outpost on the very edge of the second-largest city on Seed, after the Capital.

"Well?"a guard asked, as his friend returned with cups of coffee for all of them.Everyone took one, and holding his coffee in one hand and the tray in the other, he explained.

"Well, from the radio I heard the Capital's been destroyed"he said grimly.

"What?"a soldier cried.

"No way!"the chaingun operator shouted.He stepped off the gun, grabbed a cup of coffee from their bench, and drank.

"Yes"the man continued, "And it seems like the Covenant have intiated a full-scaled invasion"

"Invasion?"another asked.He stood, a sniper rifle locked into a tripod, at the edge of this cliff overlooked a small, but quaint valley below.

"Usually, they just destroy everything"the chaingun operator said.He placed his coffee back down on the bench and turned to face the valley."I guess...well...what do they want with this place?"

"Look!There!"the Sniper cried.A mass of darkness was creeping up the valley.With his shout, a thousand plasma guns let rip.Three of the five dived, a fourth was crouched behind the bench, but the coffee-bringer was thrown back over the bench, blood and coffee spurting into the air.The tray melted, the cups smashed on the ground beside his dead body.The four others looked down upon their comrade, sorrowfully.

The invasion of Seed had begun.


End file.
